A Soft Voice
by C. Evon
Summary: Edward comes across Bella at a book store. Out of all the thoughts echoing throughout the room, hers catches his attention first. It's of course Edward&Bella with the acception that he can read her mind. Lemons in future chapters.


_A/N: Okay everyone, this is my first attempt at a fanfic! I've been wanting to write a story on here for so long and I finally got to it. I'm so excited for this!_

_I would love it if you were to review and tell me how my first chapter of my first story is. I need all the advice and reviews I could get!_

_So please, please, please review!_

_I do not own Twilight, or anything of that sort._

* * *

EPOV:

_'Oh my god.'_

_'Wow, he's fucking hot.'_

_'What I would do to have him in my bed...'_

I rolled my eyes as the scattered amounts of thoughts ran through my head. It was always like this. I can't even walk through a small bookstore without being bombarded with sexual musings. Of course, you'd think people would actually be _reading _instead of looking out for the next hottest guy to walk in the room. No conceited thoughts implied.

I winced at an image of me pinning a horse faced blonde into a wall as she grabbed a hold of my hair.

_'I wonder how big his...'_

I shuddered and sped my way up the stairs and to the back of the store. It's not like I couldn't hear them, because I most certainly _could_, I just felt more at ease with the distance put between me and the thoughts of the women around. I sat down at a table to the far back and pulled out Harlot's Ghost. I havn't read this book sense back in 1971 and thought it'd be a nice long read to pass the week by. I opened up the think cover and skimmed past the first few pages before I started to read when the scent of something, or someone so to speak, hit my nose. My legs jolted on impulse almost sending me to the floor. I let out a shuddered breath and dropped the book close on the table.

Strawberry.

Winter.

Cinnamon.

And a slight hint of dust.

Her scent was a mixture of so many different things. My hands were now gripping onto the side of the wooden table. I didn't care if my fingers left dents or if my chair snapped into pieces. I just wanted to know who smelled so delectable.

_'Almost there, almost there, almost there...'_

The image of a hand stretching up to place a book into place on a high shelf came to mind. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful creamy skin the hand had. I couldn't help but notice how much I wanted that beautiful creamy skin in _my_ hand.

_'Maybe a stool...'_

The broken thought held such an angelic voice for a human. Even though I could hear every step she took, every whisp of fabric against her skin, every brush of her hand running through her hair, every thought or image that passed through her mind, I still found myself straining to hear more.

_'Careful, Bella. Step at a time. Right, left...'_

I watched behind hazed eyes as she went back to a time where she tripped over her feet and fell right in the center of the room for everyone to see.

_'Yeah, let's not do that again.'_

I sat rigid as I continued to listen to her picking up a stool and carrying it back to the section of books she was at seconds ago.

_'Why do I have to do this? I've been working all week while Lauren just sits there and picks at her nails...'_

I now saw the Lauren girl, annoying to say the one that I was filling up on earlier, sitting at a desk and painting her finger nails. My shoulders slowly relaxed as the sound of her voice, _Bella's_ voice, soothed me down. I heard the stool being placed on the ground and a set of shoes stepping onto the metal.

_'Careful, careful.'_

The stool squeeqed as she stepped on top. I saw as her hand once against stretched upwards to place the book into the empty space when I heard her shout. My eyes widened and I jumped up. Her hands were grabbing onto the book shelf as I listened to the stool giving away. I ran at my fasted speed and soon found myself grabbing on to her waist to stop her from falling. I quickly placed her back on the groud and stepped a good three feet away from her. The girl, Bella, turned around and if I had a heart I knew it'd hault just at the sight of her. I found myself speechless.

"I-I, thanks." She stuttered. Her long wavy brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her elegant heart shaped face. Her eyes glanced up into mine and I swallowed down the amount of venom that was reaching it's way into my mouth. She was as beautiful as her voice.

_'Oh my god. Wow, is he? Wow.'_

My own face reflected back to me from her thoughts but all I could do was simply stare at her. I couldn't tell if the attraction I was feeling was coming from me or her.

I could still feel the soft patch of skin on her waist from where my hands were moments ago.

_'Maybe I should straighten...' _She ran her hands down her yellow t-shirt smoothing out the invisible wrinkles. _'Why is he staring?' _A soft pink blush rose to her cheeks that made her pearly skin stand out. I shook myself out of my transe and looked at the broken stool laying next to her and the forgotten book laying only inches away from my foot. I leaned down and picked it up, looking at the title.

Completely Queer: The Gay and Lesbian Encyclopedia

I raised an eyebrow and bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep myself from letting out any signs of laughter.

_'Oh no! He must think I'm...Oh God. No!'_

"Th-That's not mine! I was just putting it back. I just work here!" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her panicked tone.

_'He must think I'm a total idiot!'_

"It's okay. I believe you, Bella." Her heart skipped a beat and she sucked in a breath. Her face was a cute shade of dark red. She lifted her hand and brushed back a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"How'd you know my name?" I handed her the book and she slowly grabbed it and tucked in close to her chest.

_'God, he's handsome.'_

"Name tag." I pointed at her shirt and watched as her blush spread down her neck.

"Oh, yeah." She muttered.

I still had my eyes on her neck where her blush was slowly disappearing. For the first time in years I was imagining taking off a woman's shirt and kissing her sweetly flushed skin. I cleared my throat and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the fantasies about a certain beautiful brunette.

"Bella!" Angry thoughts rounded towards us. "There you are!" A shorter guy with wavy blonde hair stepped next to Bella and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared towards him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Bella stepped to the side and pushed the boy's arm off her shoulder.

_'Oh, please. Not now!'_

My frown turned up into a smirk.

"And who's this?"

"Mike this is..."

"Edward." I finshed. I shot her a smile and watched her blush once again. Mike caught this and scoffed. "Edward Cullen. It's...nice to meet you." Mike rolled his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to stand taller and puff out his chest. You're such a tough little guy, Mike, yes you are.

"Edward saved me from having another horrible accident." She shyly smiled my way. "Good thing, too. I could have broken an ankle." Mike shot me a glare and stepped closer to Bella.

_'So why is he still here?'_ He questioned his thoughts out loud. Bella hissed at him to stop.

"Well, I was just about to ask Bella if she'd possibly like to have lunch with me." Bella's soft brown eyes widened as she imagined me and her sitting together at a diner holding hands across the table.

"What?"

"You were?"

Mike and Bella's shocked voices questioned me at the same time. Hell, I even shocked myself.

"I was." I tipped my head to the side and stared into Bella's eyes.

_'Is this really happening? Is this amazingly gorgeous guy asking me out on a date? Me?'_

"Bella?" Everytime her name fell from my lips her heart would jump.

"I-I can't."

_'Yes!'_ Mike cheered.

My smile faltered.

"Dinner?" It was time for Mike's face to turn sour.

"Even better." Mike turned around and stopped off. I inhaled the addicting scent of Bella and stepped closer to her.

"Would it be to much to ask for you phone number?" She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it. I had to catch myself from openly staring.

"Well, I don't have a cell phone..." She rubbed her hands against her skirt. "But I do have a house phone." I gave her a crooked smile. After I convinced her there was no need to run off and get a pen and paper she was telling me her phone number.

As much as I wanted to stay the rest of the day with her in the little book shop, I knew I had to leave. There was no doubt in my mind that with her here I wouldn't be able to stay still or away from her for too long. So with a brush of my hand her clothed shoulder I said goodbye, all the while repeating the seven digit number she recited to me over in my head.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have a Beta or anything like that, so I try and check my work myself. If you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me!**

**And feel free to review, too!**

**;D**


End file.
